


Campaigning For The Future

by 20hoursinstudio60



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20hoursinstudio60/pseuds/20hoursinstudio60
Summary: Set during the Bartlet For America campaign. Donna rejoins the campaign after her brief return to Dr. Freeride and she has some news.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. First week back

“What have I done?” Donna thought to herself as she was walking down the street about to go into the “Bartlet for America'' campaign HQ. After two weeks of being back with her old boyfriend, it had been clearer than ever that she needed to get out of the relationship and back to the supportive environment of the campaign. However, she was worried about how Josh would take it. They had only worked together for about a month and a half when she left but they already seemed to have found a good routine. Then she left. The timing of it couldn’t have been worse. Josh had just come back from his father’s funeral when she told him she would be leaving. He swore it was fine but she was certain his voice broke just a little bit as he said so. Now here she was a mere two weeks later asking for her job back. She was hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. She even had an entire speech prepared to help convince him to take her back. She had talked her way into this job once and she could do it again.

As Donna walked into the building most people were either running around or having loud discussions about policies. Then she saw a familiar face smiling at her.  
“Donna!” Sam shouted gleefully across the room and rushed over to give her a hug.  
“Are you coming back to work with us?”  
“That is the plan but I have to talk to Josh first. Is he in his office?”  
“Yes he is and I am sure he will be happy to see you.”  
“Thanks Sam. I better go there now but we have to catch up later!”  
“Of course,” he said and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before she walked away.

Donna could see Josh through the window. His face was scrunched up that way that he did when he was deep in thought. She repeated the main points of her speech in her head and took a deep breath before she knocked on Josh’s window. Josh was startled for a second as he looked at her and blinked. She opened her mouth to begin her sales pitch, but Josh cut her off.  
“Thank God. There’s a pile of stuff on the desk.” he said and gestured to the largest pile of papers on his desk. “Just start from the top, take care of whatever you can and leave the rest for me.” Josh looked back at the paper he was working on. He seemed entirely focused on his own work again, so Donna walked over to the pile and began to look at it. When Josh heard her start to flick through the pile of papers he looked up. He quickly stole a look at her and a small smile appeared on the otherwise tired face.

Being back at the campaign was great. Donna enjoyed the work and she always enjoyed spending her lunch breaks with her colleagues. The only thing that felt off was her interactions with Josh. He never gave her any grief or made fun of her for going back to her boyfriend and she was thankful for that. Their working relationship was also going well. In fact, they were so in sync that without having to look, they could swerve and duck to get out of each other’s way as they moved around the office. And yet something was off. She had felt incredibly lucky to be taken back so maybe pushing Josh wasn’t the best way forward. However, she needed to know what was going on so she decided to talk to him late Friday afternoon. 

“Josh?”  
“The one and only. Here to please. Are you looking for some of my patented Friday afternoon cheer?”  
“Josh, I need you to be serious for a moment”  
“I am always serious,” he said. She simply raised her left eyebrow and glared at him.  
“Okay, okay. What do you want to talk about?”  
“First of all I just want to thank you again for taking me back. You didn’t have to do that and I really appreciate it. Still, I feel like something has changed since last time and I would like to go back to the way. Am I making this up or is there something you’d like to say to me?”  
Quick wit and fun comebacks were usually Josh’s field of expertise. However, when it came to talking about his feelings he was not as skilled. They looked at each other for a brief moment before he spoke.  
“Well, as you know this past month has been a tough time for me. I had just come back from my dad’s funeral and then you left me - um - I mean us. You left us. The campaign. It was difficult to get into the rhythm of working on my own again. Now you’re back and I don’t want to be the reason you leave again.”  
“Oh Josh, you weren’t the reason I left the campaign in the first place and I definitely won’t make the mistake of leaving again. The people on this campaign are the most supportive group I have ever met and I will need support soon.”  
“Why? Did Dr. Freeride do anything to you? Do Sam and I need to go put him in his place?”  
She laughed a little at his sudden fervor.  
“No Josh! That will not be necessary. The reason I left him was that...“ She looked around to see that no one was near enough to hear her. “I am pregnant.”  
“You’re... pregnant? And... he left you? I assume it’s his?”  
“Yes it is his, but no he didn’t leave me. I just told you that I was the one who left him. He wanted me to get an abortion. I didn’t want that so I left him. Also, it is actually still too early for me to be telling people. So please don’t tell anyone else.”  
Josh has the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.  
“Does it make you feel special to know something the others don't?”  
He opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead, a smug grin started to spread across his face.  
“Well, that’s the Josh I know. I'm glad we talked about this. See you Monday!”  
With that she left, feeling satisfied that even if her and Josh’s friendship didn’t immediately go back to where it had been before they were at least on the right track.


	2. Time to start telling people

“It’s strange that you’re here,” Donna told Josh who had managed to convince her he should come along for her twelve week scan.  
“There are plenty of other men here,” Josh said, briefly looking up from the pregnancy magazine he was reading.  
“Those are fathers or boyfriends I’m sure. You are neither of those.”  
“Well, that woman over there is here with two men. They can’t both be the father,” he said and pointed to a trio at the other side of the waiting room.  
“Besides, hardly anyone here is alone and if I’m not mistaken you have only told me about this. I like to think of myself as the captain of morale.”  
“I really can’t wait to be able to tell other people. You have enough of an ego without having a secret to make you feel special.” Even as she said the words her face betrayed her and a small smile appeared. True, Josh could be somewhat unbearable when he felt superior to others. Still, he had kept her secret and weird as it was to have him here it did give her comfort.  
“Did you know that right now your baby is-” Josh started reading from the magazine but then they heard one of the nurses call out Donna’s name.

The nurse showed them to a room and gave Donna a gown to put on. She went behind a partitioning to put it on. When she came back out she found Josh playing with the different models of the female anatomy.  
“You really are a child, aren’t you?”  
“Hey, I’m just showing an interest! Why are they here if you’re not meant to look at them? And why do they have removable parts if you’re not meant to look at what’s underneath?”  
Just as Josh finished speaking the doctor came in. Josh tried to put the model back together but instead more parts fell out. He quickly shoved the parts on top of the table and turned to face the doctor.  
“Hello Donna,” the doctor said looking at her and then turned to Josh.   
“And you are the husband?” Both of them shook their heads. “The boyfriend?”  
“No. I’m her boss. Josh Lyman,” Josh said and shook the doctor’s hand.  
“I don’t think I’ve had that one before,” the doctor said, still looking at Josh. “We should get started,” he continued and turned to get his equipment ready.  
“You’re not planning on staying and watching are you?” Donna asked.  
“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to risk seeing anything I shouldn’t. I’ll be behind the partition but I’m right here for you.”  
“What a lucky woman I am.”  
The doctor started performing the scan.  
“Have you told anyone else than your boss about the pregnancy?”  
“No, not yet. I know I’m not supposed to start telling people before the twelfth week. I must have had a moment of weakness with him. I am looking forward to being able to tell people though.”  
“Well, you can start telling them now. Everything is looking good.”  
Josh peeked out from behind the curtain to look at the screen. “Wow! This is really happening,” he said grinning from ear to ear.   
“Yes it is,” she replied looking back at him. They shared a smile as the gravity of the situation really sunk in.

Donna’s screening was late in the afternoon so both of them would be heading home. Together they walked the short distance to where Donna was living. Once they got there Donna wished that she had longer to talk to Josh. She tried the only thing she could think of in the moment.  
“You know, if you are genuinely interested in learning about pregnancy in order to better perform your role as self appointed captain of morale, then I do have some books you could borrow. If you come up I can show you the ones I have already read and you can take your pick.”  
“Sure. I’m all about learning! Who knows, it might help me make good policies one day.”  
Oh, Josh Lyman… always thinking about politics. Still, this was the first time Donna had actually managed to get Josh to come up with her despite having tried a few times over the past month. Once they were in the apartment, Donna went straight to her bookshelf and picked out the two books that she had already read.  
“You can pick either or both of these,” she told Josh. He looked at them both for a while before picking out one and putting it into his backpack.  
“Now that you’re here do you want to sit down? I don’t have much in the fridge but I’m sure I can find something for you to drink?”  
Josh looked oddly panicked in the moment.  
“Um, no. I think I better get back. I have that thing I need to work on and I wouldn’t want to get in your way. Thanks for the book though! See you tomorrow.” With that he gave her a quick hug goodbye and left the apartment.

That same evening Donna called her parents to tell them the good news. She had been nervous before calling them but they were both pleased. The next morning she woke up earlier than usual. It wasn’t that she was nervous about what her colleagues and friends at the campaign would think. Actually, it was more of an excited energy. She wouldn’t make a big announcement to all of them but rather tell her most intimate friends. She was particularly excited to tell Sam. After Josh, he was the person she spent the most time with. So as soon as Donna got to the campaign HQ she went straight to Sam’s desk. She borrowed a nearby chair so she could sit down next to him. She took his hand and looked him in the eyes a moment. There was just something about Sam’s energy that always helped center her.  
“What’s going on Donna?”  
“I have something to tell you.”  
“Yes?”  
“I am pregnant.”  
“Wow, that’s incredible news! How far along are you?”  
“About twelve weeks. I went to get my scan yesterday. The doctor said everything was looking good and that I could start telling people. You were the first person at the office I wanted to tell, so here I am.”  
“Does that mean you have not told Josh yet? I figured since the two of you work so closely together he might have been the first.”  
“Oh, actually Josh was with me at the scan yesterday. He already knew.”  
“Wait, he’s not? It’s not his, is it?”  
“No, the father is my old boyfriend. There was just this moment with Josh. It was right after I had been away from the campaign for a few weeks. I wanted someone to talk to about it. Also, I think deep down I wanted to show Josh I trusted him.”  
“That’s amazing Donna. It’s not always easy to close Josh, but when you do there is no one more loyal and supportive than him.”  
“Actually, I may need to talk to you about that later! Right now I have a few other people I need to tell. See you for lunch?”  
“Sure thing and congratulations again!”

Donna went to tell Margaret next. Then CJ and a few other people before heading to her desk to start working. Even though she only told a select few, the news quickly spread through the HQ though and people were constantly coming over to congratulate her. Late in the afternoon Donna was standing in Josh’s office discussing the next day’s tasks when Leo and the governor showed up at the door.  
“I hear we’re having a campaign baby, is that correct?” Bartlet asked.  
“Yes, I am pregnant if that’s what you mean,” Donna replied.  
“That’s wonderful news. I didn’t see you as the type who would move so quickly Josh.”  
Josh just looked perplexed so Donna responded. “Oh no, he’s not the father.”  
“Oh,” Bartlet said and turned to give Leo a quizzical look. Leo shrugged in return. He knew better than to get involved with this. “Well, I wanted to congratulate you. I hope you know that everyone on this campaign is here for you if you need us.”  
“Thank you governor.”

It had been such an overwhelming day for Donna but the response had been better than she could have wished for. Bartlet had not been the only one to assume that Josh was the father. Yet each time someone brought it up Josh looked equally puzzled. For all his political genius, he wasn’t the best at picking up social clues. Donna had not wanted to make too many advances because maybe he was just being nice. Having seen how a lot of other people perceived them she did feel emboldened to try to do more about it. Well, maybe...


	3. Breakfast, lunch and dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With help from Sam will Josh and Donna face what has been going on between them ever since the first moment she walked into the campaign HQ?

“Josh, it’s hot dog time!” Sam yelled across the building.  
“You know, if a stranger overheard that it could easily be misinterpreted,” Donna commented. “Especially because of the time of day. Honestly Sam, who eats hot dogs for breakfast?”  
Sam just smiled at her. This was his and Josh’s monthly treat. They were working so hard on the campaign that he and Josh rarely got to spend any time together outside of work. The solution they had come up with was to put aside one morning each month where they would go get hot dogs for breakfast and just talk.  
“I’m ready. Have you and Donna finished gossiping so we can go? I’m hungry!” Josh said as he had finally put down his work and joined Sam.  
“I will completely ignore the gossiping comment but I will not stand for the implication that I am in any way holding you up. I was the one waiting for you!”  
“If you had been here when I arrived this morning we could have gone right away. Instead, I was alone and had to start looking at my work. On an empty stomach by the way, you know how that goes! Once you did find the time to arrive, I was deeply invested in my work and had to find a meaningful place to break away from my work.”  
“No one else can manage to get up at the ridiculous hours-” Sam started but he was stopped by Donna.  
“Oh just kiss and get it over with! Or, you know, go do that silly thing that I know you have both been looking forward to for days.”  
Josh and Sam both looked at Donna in confusion and then back at each other sharing a look that Donna couldn’t decipher. The important thing was that they took her advice and went out to get their hot dogs.

Even away from the office Sam and Josh couldn’t stop discussing work but today Sam had another agenda.  
“So. You and Donna, how is it going?”  
“Things are good. She’s really picking up things quickly and whatever tasks I throw at her she always manages to find a way to handle them.”  
“You know I didn’t mean at work. She told you about the pregnancy almost as soon as she came back. You went to the twelve week scan with her. Now it’s been another month and I know you joined her for another appointment last week.”  
“At the time of her twelve week scan I was the only one who knew. Then since I’d gone to the first one she asked me if I wanted to come along for the next one.”  
“And you did some along.”  
“As any supportive friend would have. Are you telling me that you wouldn’t have gone with her if she asked?”  
“Sure I would. She didn’t ask me though. She asked you. Are you really telling me there’s nothing there?”  
“I am. Even if there were - though there definitely isn’t - then I’m her boss. It would be wrong or at least weird.”  
“You know, I am sure we could find another job for her within the campaign.”  
Josh got a sad look on his face and looked down at the sidewalk. Sam didn’t feel like pushing him anymore at that moment.  
“Ok, I’ll stop it there for now but don’t think we won’t be talking about this again later Josh. Did you watch the Mets game at the weekend?”  
Sam wasn’t much of a baseball fan himself but he knew Josh had been looking forward to that game and it would be a good distraction. Sure enough, Josh immediately launched into a detailed and very passionate analysis of the game as the two of them finished their hotdogs and walked back to the office.

In the early afternoon Donna stopped by Sam’s desk.  
“Hey Sam, I know you’re busy but is there any chance you would be up for grabbing lunch?”  
“I was going to get someone to pick up a sandwich for me but I am actually stuck on this speech. Maybe a quick break and some fresh air would help get me out of the slump. How does a quick trip to the nearest deli sound?”  
“Perfect!”

“What’s that you’re writing down?” Sam asked Donna who had taken a small notebook from her pocket and started scribbling.  
“Whenever I get an idea for a name for the baby I write it down here. Then a while later I look at it again. If I don’t like it I cross it out. If I still like it, it stays.”  
“How cute! Anyway, was there any particular reason you wanted to go for lunch today, Donna?”  
“Yes there was. I wanted to ask you about Josh. You’ve known him the longest so I figured you might be able to help me.”  
“Depends what you need help with but I’ll definitely try.”  
“I need help figuring out what this man wants.”  
“Ah.”  
“Yes. He’s been so helpful since I returned to the campaign. He let me come back even though he had no reason to trust me. When I told him about the pregnancy, he kept my secret. He was the one who offered to come along for the twelve week scan. He also quickly agreed to come to my most recent scan. Part of me thinks that means something but then again... Josh likes everybody and maybe he is just being polite.”  
“Oh no! For him to do all this for you, he definitely has to consider you in his inner circle. Now are there any romantic feelings behind that? My best guess is yes. He has a terrible poker face and it generally lights up when he talks about you. I actually did try to ask him about it this morning but I didn’t get anything useful. Have you tried anything, maybe spend some time together after work other than medical appointments?”  
“We often walk home after work as we have to go in the same direction. I have asked him if he wanted to come up a few times. Most of the time he has something he needs to go back and work on. He did come up two times but only to borrow some of my pregnancy books. Then as soon as I suggested he could sit down for a moment he was out of the door.”  
“Hold on, you’re telling me Josh Lyman borrowed books to read about pregnancy?”  
“Yes, he said something about his love of learning and that it would help him write good policies in the future.”  
“Haha, yeah... no! Josh does not need to know what size a baby is at four months to write good policy. I know he’s a man of detail but with what he definitely doesn’t need to know that much for the sake of politics. Do you know what I think is happening? I think he is subconsciously preparing to be the father of that child. Only if you want him to of course! He would never want to put you under any pressure or intentionally cause you stress. To be honest, that’s probably part of the issue here!”  
“You’re really sure about this?” Donna asked with a tentative smile.  
“Sure as I’ll ever be. I have an idea and if it doesn’t work I will buy you lunch for the rest of the campaign!”  
“And the idea is?”  
“You know how we have that get-together tomorrow evening? Make a move then. I am fairly certain his two main concerns. The first is that he doesn’t want to make the implication that he thinks you need a man to get through this. To handle that one just be direct with him. Maybe prepare a couple of different ways to say it for when he asks if you’re sure. When it comes to the work situation let me talk to some people and see if I can’t get you another position. Does that sound like a plan?”  
“It does. Thank you so much for helping me Sam.”  
“Anything I can do to help my two best friends is a delight!”

The following night Donna was at her apartment getting ready for the staff get-together. It was an informal event meant as a way for the staff to de-stress and socialize. Most people would be in casual attire but Donna wanted to make an effort. She was just starting to show which made it more challenging to find a dress but she managed to find the perfect one. It was her favorite shade of red and it hugged her body beautifully showing off the little bump without feeling too tight. Sam had made good on his promise by finding her a new potential position working with CJ. She really hoped Sam was right about the part where Josh was interested in her. “Here we go,” she said to herself as she checked the mirror one last time before leaving.

As Donna arrived at the café most of the staff were already there having some pre-dinner drinks. Josh was standing near the bar with Sam gesticulating wildly. He noticed Donna as she came in. He gave her a quick smile but then turned back to and continued whatever rant he was unleashing onto Sam. Donna took off her coat and walked over to where Sam and Josh were standing.  
“Hey you two,” she said flirtingly.  
Josh turned to look at her again and his jaw dropped to the floor. His usual quick wits were failing him.  
“I have something I would like to talk to you about, Josh. Would you mind going outside where it’s a little more quiet?” She waited for a reply but Josh was still stunned into silence. “Josh?”  
“I… outside? Ah-kay,” was all he could manage at that moment. Donna gave Sam a smile and he winked back at her. Then she gently took Josh’s hand and led him away from the crowds.

It was a nice summer evening and it was actually nicer outside than in the café.  
Josh had regained at least some of his brain function. He took a moment to look her in the eyes and then simply said “Hi.”  
“Hi Josh. Have your powers of speech.”  
“Yes, sorry. It’s just you look amazing!”  
“Thanks,” she said and blushed. The dress part was working out better than she had hoped.  
“So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”  
“Look, we’ve been spending a lot of time together since I came back. There’s been the medical appointments, the walks home and of course all the hours at work. I’ve been trying to drop hints that I would love to spend even more time with you but I have a feeling that I need to be more straightforward.” She paused for a moment to take a breath and then reached out to take his right hand and hold it with both of her hands. “Joshua Lyman, I really enjoy spending time with you and I would like to see if we could be more than great friends. Also, Sam mentioned you might be worried about the situation at work so he asked around and if I want I can get a job working with CJ. I have already booked a table for two at a good restaurant tomorrow. Will you go with me?”  
“That sounds… nice. Nice. It would be really nice. On the scale of nice-”  
“I think we should try something else than words right now,” Donna interjected and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was gentle but filled with the anticipation of things yet to come. There was every possibility it would have turned more passionate had it not been for the ear shattering cheering broke out from inside the café. The two of them broke the kiss but Josh kept his eyes closed and moved his head so their foreheads were touching. “Are they all looking at us?” he asked.  
“I think they might be. Do you want to go back inside? I think the food will be out soon and someone is hungry,” she said and moved their hands to the bump.  
The two of them lifted their eyes to share another look and a quick kiss before heading back into the café. This wasn’t going to be easy but they were both determined to give it their best shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many West Wing scenes did I reference in this chapter? I have lost count.
> 
> I enjoeyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	4. A visit from Connecticut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their one month anniversary Josh and Donna have a moment of domesticity before going to lunch with Josh's mom.

Josh stretched his arms and turned around to find Donna next to him in bed looking at him. She had stayed at his place most nights since they got together four weeks ago but he still couldn’t quite believe that she was here.

“Good morning,” he said with a lazy smile on his face.

“Good morning sleepyhead.”

He usually woke up first and she often worried about him getting enough sleep. So on the rare occasion that she did wake up first she loved to look at him sleep. She started absentmindedly tracing a finger along his upper arm.

“You know, I always wondered how you managed to keep your arms looking like this despite working all day. You must use those weights often?”

“It’s an effective way to get out of my head before I go to bed. I am happy to report that I have now found alternative ways to do that,” he smirked and gently stroked her inner thigh. “But I will keep the weights in the mix now that I know you like the arms. Maybe after the baby has arrived I’ll just use you as the weight.”

“That sounds interesting. I’ll make a mental note to remind you of that.”

“Oh, I won’t need reminders for that!”

She moved her head closer so she could kiss him. They stayed that way until she grabbed his ass to try to pull the rest of him closer.

“Nope. We don’t have time for that this morning. My mom will be here later and we have to get ready,” he said, as he pulled back and got off the bed.

“She won’t be here for hours,” Donna objected and pouted. “You know, if you’re nervous about it then I could help you take your mind off it,” she said, winking at him.

“Nice try, miss Moss! I’m not going to lie, I am very tempted but today is our one month anniversary and I am a man of occasion. I specifically went shopping last night so I could make you my famous breakfast. I’ll call you when it’s ready!”

He was such a tease, Donna thought. However, she did enjoy taking in the view as he headed toward the kitchen only wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

Josh was finishing up the pancakes when Donna snuck in. She was only wearing her underwear and one of Josh’s Harvard hoodies. To Josh, Donna looked attractive no matter what she wore. Still, there was just something about seeing her in his clothes that he really loved. She walked up and hugged him from behind giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

“Looks good.”

“Only the best for my two ladies. I’ve poured some orange juice for you already if you’re thirsty.”

“Always so thoughtful,” she said, running her hands through his hair before going to sit at the table he had made for them. She took a couple of mouthfuls of the orange juice and then…

“Josh! Come here quickly!”

He turned around with a concerned look on his face. 

“What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay just come over here quickly. I can feel her kicking!”

He turned off the hub and rushed to her side, putting a hand on the bump.

“Yes I can feel it too! Hello there little one.”

Josh had the goofiest grin on his face and looked up at Donna beaming with love. Suddenly an idea formed in his brain. Not that he hadn’t had the thought before but this moment reinforced it.

“Donna, I know we have only officially been together for a little under a month but is there any chance you might want to move in with me? It’s not like our relationship is following any kind of normal trajectory and you’re staying here most nights already. Even though I’m not good at showing it, I think I have been in love with you ever since that first day I found you in my office. I want to be able to help you as much as I can and I want to be there here for moments like these. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” she said and leaned in for a kiss. “Now bring me those pancakes before they go cold!”

“I ask you to move in with me and you immediately get bossy.”

“You love it!”

She was right about that. He went to get the pancakes and they had a lazy breakfast before getting ready to meet his mother for lunch. Donna did try to convince him they should shower together but if they did that Josh knew that they would definitely be late. He promised to make it up to her later instead.

Up until this point Donna hadn’t felt nervous about meeting Josh’s mom. She had already spoken to her on the phone last weekend when she had been there during Josh’s weekly call with her. As soon as Josh’s mom found out Donna was there, she had insisted on saying hi. They had a brief but very pleasant chat that left Donna excited to meet her. However, now that the meeting was imminent Donna started getting fidgety. Josh could feel it and gave her hand a squeeze.

“She will love you,” he reassured her. “If anyone should be nervous it’s me. I’m sure she comes armed with a variety of my most embarrassing childhood stories to tell you. Ah, there she is!”

Josh’s mom stepped out of her car and rushed toward them.

“My son! You look so good!” she said before doing her best to squeeze all the air out of him.  
“And Donna. So good to finally meet you!”

“Great to meet you too, Mrs. Lyman.”

“Oh, none of that nonsense Donna. Call me Sarah! I really enjoyed our chat last weekend. I can’t wait to hear even more about you. I also have some stories about my dear little Joshua that I’m sure you’ll love to hear.”

Josh sent Donna a glance. “Remember mom, we don’t want to scare Donna away. She just agreed to move in with me and I’d like it if she didn’t regret that decision by the end of this meal.”

“You two are moving in together? How wonderful! Don’t worry Joshua, all my stories about you are endearing.”

“I’m sure you think so. Should we go inside?”

“So, I hear Josh has been cooking for you. Does he still remember what I taught him?”

“Oh yes, you have taught him well. He swears he can do a lot of fancy things but I prefer the more simple things. My favorite thing was the chicken soup he brought me during my first few weeks on the campaign. I was a little sick at the time. He told me it was a family recipe and it would make me feel better. He was right.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. He really loved cooking as a child so I am glad he’s finding the time now that he has someone to impress. Speaking of his childhood…”

“Smooth transition there mom,” Josh interjected sarcastically.

“I know Joshua. Donna deserved to know more about you and I probably won’t be seeing you two again until the baby is here. I even brought pictures!”

Josh was squirming through that entire part conversation. His mom told everything from baby bathtime stories to how his participation in school plays. One of the pictures she had brought was a picture of Josh dressed up as Robin Hood. Luckily, Donna did seem to find the stories endearing. Josh did make a mental note to ask Mr. and Mrs. Moss to bring similar stories and pictures of young Donna. It would only be fair!

“It was so good to see you both. I will call you again next weekend and since you are now living together I will insist on talking to Donna as well. I can’t wait to meet all three of you next time I am here! Donna, thank you so much for helping out my son. Not to embarrass him further but from the moment you showed up he spoke so fondly of you. Then the sudden death of his father…” tears showed up in Josh’s mom’s eyes and she took a deep breath. “I know you have already come to mean a lot to him and it helped him a lot. Thank you.”

“Of course, it has been a pleasure and as I told you he has also been very helpful to me. As much as I was prepared to do this whole thing on my own I’m grateful I don’t have to.”

With that they said their goodbyes. Josh’s mom gave them both loud kisses on the cheek and waved goodbye as she drove away.

Once they were back at the apartment Josh settled on the couch. Donna came over and sat in his lap.

“Was it true what your mom said about me helping you out?”

“So much Donna! There are still days when it hurts but then I get to talk to you. I get to hold you. I get to cook for you like I did this morning. All of those are activities that make my days infinitely better. I know my dad would have loved a grandchild. It’s a shame he won’t be here for it but in some strange way I feel like I am honoring him.”

Donna pulled him in for a passionate kiss that turned into a long make-out session.

“Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?” Donna asked.

“I did promise I would make your patience this morning worth your while.”

She took his hand and led him toward the bedroom.


	5. What kind of day has it been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has a bad day.

Josh and Donna awoke to their sound of a fire alarm. Josh immediately grabbed Donna’s hand with a grip that was on the verge of being too tight -- he was not letting go. With her hand in his he tugged at her to get her out of bed. 

“Come on Donna, we have to see what is going on.”

He dragged her out of the bedroom. With the arm that wasn’t holding onto Josh, Donna reached up to rub her eyes. She was alert but still a bit groggy. After scanning the apartment Josh was fairly certain that there wasn’t actually a fire. He went to inspect the fire alarm, still dragging Donna after him. 

“I think the battery might be dead,” she said behind him.

Together they went to get batteries. Josh only let go of her hand to actually insert the new batteries into the alarm which finally fell silent. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to face Donna. The stood there quietly for a moment as Josh held her close, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

Then it was her turn to take him by the hand and lead him back to bed. They laid back down. Josh got as close to Donna as he could and put his arm around her. Even after some time Donna could still feel Josh’s quickened heartbeat against her back. She turned to face him. Josh had told her briefly about what had happened with Joanie. He hadn’t wanted to go into details at the time but she knew enough to understand that this was probably the reason he reacted like this.

“I’m here Josh. Just look me in the eyes and try to breathe with me,” she said and started taking deep breaths. This was no magic cure but it did help Josh calm down a little. Eventually Donna turned back around and pressed her back up against Josh. She fell asleep not too long after that. Josh still couldn’t fall asleep. His heartbeat might have slowed down but his mind was still racing and he didn’t get much sleep.

In the morning Donna found Josh in the kitchen with a big cup of coffee.

“Did you manage to get any sleep last night after we were up?”

“No. My mind was still on alert. Today is going to be a long day.” he said and took a swig of his coffee. “I wish I didn’t have to go out of town with the governor and Leo for those events. I’d love to just stay here with you.”

“I promise you that as soon as you get back we will go home, order takeaway from that great place around the corner and spend a quiet night in. How does that sound?”

“Perfect. I’ll be dreaming of it all day!”

They both got ready and left for work in Josh’s car. When Josh dropped Donna off at the campaign HQ he leaned in to give her one last kiss. 

“I’ll come and pick you up on my way back. I promise to be here as quickly as possible!”

The day went by slowly for Josh. He managed to muster enough energy to do his job without anyone noticing but only just. It didn’t help that all of the important campaign contributors he was meeting with suddenly appeared to conspire against him with unreasonable demands. So when he had performed all of his duties and the governor no longer needed him, he got in his car as quickly as possible and started the drive back to Donna.

On the drive, he put the car radio on the classical music channel. Classical music had always been Joanie’s favorite. He had teased her about it back then but now it was his way of connecting to her when he needed to. At one point they played ‘Ave Maria’ and tears started building in his eyes. Joanie had listened to this more than any other song and the version that they played was particularly beautiful. Josh’s train of thought was interrupted when his phone started ringing. On a normal day he might have pulled over to see who was calling but today he had his mind set on getting back to Donna as quickly as possible. The phone rang two more times before he got back but he still kept on driving.

He got back to the HQ only to find that Donna wasn’t there. He was looking around to find Donna or Sam but then Margaret came over to him.

“Donna fainted earlier. Sam took her to the hospital. They tried calling you but when they couldn’t get hold of you they told me to let you know as soon as you got back.”

What little color Josh did have in his face was immediately gone. He hardly dared thinking it but surely this day couldn’t get any worse now. He got back into his car and rushed to the hospital. This always happened. He is away from the person he loves for one moment and something happens. Margaret had told him that it wasn’t anything serious but he couldn’t feel any relief until he had seen her.

Once at the hospital, Josh quickly managed to find Donna and Sam in the waiting room.

“What happened? Are you ok? Is the baby?” Josh managed to get out despite being short of breath.

“Yes Josh, everything is fine. I simply got up too quickly, got lightheaded and then managed to sit back down in my chair before fainting properly. This is a fairly common thing that can happen. They still wanted to run a few tests and we should be getting the results soon but the doctors assured me that from what they were able to determine immediately this wasn’t serious.”

Now it was Josh’s turn to collapse though this was from relief. He sat down on the chair next to Donna and held her hand. By some kind of miracle they got the results of the tests pretty quickly. Everything was as it should be and Donna could go home. She just needed to be more careful when getting up after sitting or lying down.

Sam drove the two of them home in Josh’s car and then took a cab back to his own place.

“It’s a bit later than we were hoping for but do you still want to get that takeaway,” Donna asked.

“Definitely!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one has a bit of a different feel to the other chapters? Hope it's ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Or at least liked it enough to read the next chapters. I do think I have some good chapters coming up!
> 
> Also, brief disclaimer. I have not written fan fic - or any other kind of fiction - in a LONG time. It was the (lovely) Tumblr people who talked me into this. So, you know, please be kind.


End file.
